sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Lynwood, California
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Los Angeles |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = July 16, 1921 | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 4.84 | area_land_sq_mi = 4.84 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.00 | area_total_km2 = 12.54 | area_land_km2 = 12.54 | area_water_km2 = 0.00 | area_water_percent = 0 | area_note = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 92 |elevation_m = 28 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 69772 |pop_est_as_of = 2018 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 70504 |population_density_sq_mi = 14708.06 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |timezone = Pacific |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 90262 |area_code_type = Area codes |area_code = 310/424, 323 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature IDs |blank1_info = , |website = |footnotes = |population_density_km2 = 5678.77 }} Lynwood is a city in Los Angeles County, California. As of the 2010 census, the city had a total population of 69,772, down from 69,845 at the 2000 census. Lynwood is located near South Gate and Compton in the southern portion of the Los Angeles Basin. Incorporated in 1921, the city is named for Lynn Wood Sessions, wife of a local dairyman, Charles Sessions. The local railroad siding and later Pacific Electric Railway station were named after the dairy. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 4.8 square miles (12.5 km²), all land. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Lynwood had a population of 69,772. The population density was 14,415.7 people per square mile (5,565.9/km²). The racial makeup of Lynwood was 27,444 (39.3%) White (2.2% Non-Hispanic White), 7,168 (10.3%) African American, 464 (0.7%) Native American, 457 (0.7%) Asian, 206 (0.3%) Pacific Islander, 31,652 (45.4%) from other races, and 2,381 (3.4%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 60,452 persons (86.6%). The census reported that 67,120 people (96.2% of the population) lived in households, 449 (0.6%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 2,203 (3.2%) were institutionalized. There were 14,680 households, out of which 9,790 (66.7%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 8,303 (56.6%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 3,266 (22.2%) had a female householder with no husband present, 1,569 (10.7%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 1,281 (8.7%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 105 (0.7%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 1,064 households (7.2%) were made up of individuals and 328 (2.2%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 4.57. There were 13,138 families (89.5% of all households); the average family size was 4.62. The population was spread out with 22,977 people (32.9%) under the age of 18, 8,705 people (12.5%) aged 18 to 24, 21,245 people (30.4%) aged 25 to 44, 13,075 people (18.7%) aged 45 to 64, and 3,770 people (5.4%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 27.8 years. For every 100 females, there were 94.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.1 males. There were 15,277 housing units at an average density of 3,156.4 per square mile (1,218.7/km²), of which 6,829 (46.5%) were owner-occupied, and 7,851 (53.5%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 1.9%; the rental vacancy rate was 3.7%. 34,023 people (48.8% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 33,097 people (47.4%) lived in rental housing units. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there are 69,845 people, 14,395 households, and 12,941 families residing in the city. The population density is 5,560.3/km² (14,389.2/mi²). There are 14,987 housing units at an average density of 1,193.1/km² (3,087.6/mi²). The racial makeup of the city is 33.62% white, 13.53% African American, 1.20% Native American, 0.76% Asian, 0.39% Pacific Islander, 46.14% from other races, and 4.36% from two or more races. 82.33% of the population are Hispanic or Latino of any race. There are 14,395 households out of which 63.5% have children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.5% are married couples living together, 20.6% have a female householder with no husband present, and 10.1% are non-families. 7.7% of all households are made up of individuals and 2.6% have someone living alone who is 65 years of age or older. The average household size is 4.70 and the average family size is 4.76. In the city, the population is spread out with 38.0% under the age of 18, 13.1% from 18 to 24, 31.2% from 25 to 44, 13.5% from 45 to 64, and 4.2% who are 65 years of age or older. The median age is 24 years. For every 100 females, there are 104.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there are 104.2 males. The median income for a household in the city is $35,888, and the median income for a family is $35,808. Males have a median income of $23,241 versus $19,149 for females. The per capita income for the city is $9,542. 23.5% of the population and 21.0% of families are below the poverty line. Out of the total people living in poverty, 28.3% are under the age of 18 and 14.3% are 65 or older. As of 2000, speakers of Spanish as their first language accounted for 77.43% of residents, while English was spoken by 22.13%, Thai was spoken by 0.16%, Samoan was spoken by 0.09%, Gujarati was spoken by 0.07%, Tagalog was spoken by 0.07%, Vietnamese by 0.05% of the population. Lynwood went through five phases of demographic change in the 20th century. First, a colonial settlement. Second, a farming small town. Third, a mostly working-class white suburb from 1940 to 1970. Fourth, a majority African-American city between 1970 and 1990, and today, predominantly Latino. Depot, designed by Bernard Maybeck in 1917.]] Government and infrastructure Fire protection in Lynwood is provided by the Los Angeles County Fire Department. The LACFD operates Station #147 at 3161 East Imperial Highway and Station #148 at 4262 Martin Luther King Jr. Boulevard, both in Lynwood, as a part of Battalion 13."Hometown Fire Stations ." Los Angeles County Fire Department. Retrieved on December 6, 2008. The Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department (LASD) operates the Century Station in Lynwood."Century Station." Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department. Retrieved on January 21, 2010. The Los Angeles County Department of Health Services operates the South Health Center in Watts, Los Angeles, serving Lynwood."South Health Center." Los Angeles County Department of Health Services. Retrieved on March 18, 2010. Lynwood is represented in the 63rd Assembly District by Democrat Anthony Rendon and in the 33rd Senate District represented by Democrat Ricardo Lara. In the United States House of Representatives, Lynwood is in . Mark Ridley-Thomas represents Lynwood located on the 2nd Los Angeles Board of Supervisors District. On March 20, 2006, former mayor Paul H. Richards II was sentenced to 188 months in federal prison after being convicted in 2005 on numerous corruption charges that centered on his funneling of $6 million in city business - including exorbitant no-bid contracts - to a "consulting company" controlled by him and his family. Richards had served on the City Council from 1986 until he was recalled by voters in 2003; during that time he served seven terms as mayor. The United States Postal Service operates the Lynwood Post Office at 11200 Long Beach Boulevard and the East Lynwood Post Office at 11634 Atlantic Avenue."Post Office Location - LYNWOOD." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on December 6, 2008."Post Office Location - EAST LYNWOOD." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on December 6, 2008. The City of Lynwood operates three parks: Lynwood City Park, Lynwood Skate Park, and Yvonne Burke-John D. Ham Park. Notable people * Rick Adelman, NBA coach * Jim Barr, MLB pitcher * Glen Bell, founder of Taco Bell * Kat Blaque, YouTube personality and transgender rights activist * Gennifer Brandon, WNBA player * Kevin Costner, actor and Oscar-winning director * Loretta Sanchez, politician who served in the United States House of Representatives * Louella Daetweiler, All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player * Ed Fiori, professional golfer * David Greenwood, UCLA and NBA basketball player * Greg Harris, professional baseball pitcher * Davon Jefferson, professional basketball player * Leslie Jones, comedian * Jim Ladd, radio broadcaster * Ulysses Llanez, soccer player * Pat Martin, radio broadcaster * Bob May, professional golfer * Shane Mosley, boxing champion * Efren Navarro, Chicago Cubs infielder * Violet Palmer, NBA referee * Ricky Peters, MLB outfielder * Patty Rodriguez, producer, author, radio personality * Pete Rozelle, NFL Commissioner, 1960–89 * Duke Snider, Hall of Fame outfielder for the Brooklyn and Los Angeles Dodgers * Dave Stevens, artist, illustrator and creator of "The Rocketeer" * Jeff Tedford, college football coach * Robert Van't Hof, professional tennis player and 1980 NCAA singles champion for USC * Leon White, professional wrestler "Big Van Vader" * Venus Williams, tennis player, former World no. 1 and 7-time Grand Slam winner * "Weird Al" Yankovic, parody musician named his 2006 album Straight Outta Lynwood in honor of his hometown * Aide Castro Former Mayor Education Most of Lynwood is served by the Lynwood Unified School District.Official website, Lynwood Unified School District High schools include Lynwood High School, Marco Antonio Firebaugh High School, and Vista High School. Public libraries County of Los Angeles Public Library operates the Lynwood Library at 11320 Bullis Road."Lynwood Library." County of Los Angeles Public Library. Retrieved on December 6, 2008. See also * St. Francis Medical Center * South Central Los Angeles References External links * Category:Lynwood, California Category:Cities in Los Angeles County, California Category:Gateway Cities Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California Category:1921 establishments in California Category:Populated places established in 1921